


Pirating Love

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Bottom!Charlie, Implied Top!Jo, canon-verse, post hunt, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Jo gets hurt on a hunt, and Charlie thinks that Jo’s new accessory is hot.





	Pirating Love

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Charlie/Jo Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 2

“I still can’t believe you got hurt enough to need an eyepatch,” Charlie sighed as she looked at her girlfriend. 

Jo gave a sheepish shrug. “How was I supposed to know that the werewolf would sucker punch me in the eye?” she asked as Charlie carefully peeled back the eyepatch to check on the healing. She winced as the harsh, fluorescent lights that the motel they’re staying at decided to implement stabbed at her swollen, black and blue eye. 

“Ouch,” Charlie groaned sympathetically as she gently palpitated around the eye. “Well, at least you’re still hot.” 

Jo laughed. “Please,” she said, tugging Charlie onto her lap with a chuckle. “We both know that I could have every bone broken in my body, and you’d still find me hot.” 

“What can I say? My girlfriend’s hot,” Charlie shrugged. “Hotter than Carrie Fisher in the slave bikini.” 

“Now you sound like Dean,” Jo chuckled, brushing a kiss over Charlie’s lips. “Dork.” 

“Of course I’m a dork,  _ cyar’ika _ ,” Charlie scoffed, kissing Jo back softly, before withdrawing. “And I’m  _ your dork. _ ” 

Jo melted as Charlie said her special pet name. It was, of course, geeky and nerdy and just so  _ Charlie. _ She leaned up and kissed Charlie again sweetly, cupping the redhead’s face. Charlie moaned softly, carding her hands through Jo’s soft blonde hair, freshly washed after the hunt they just had. 

They really should be calling Sam and Dean, let them know that the werewolf had been taken care of, but Charlie was softly rocking her hips against Jo’s, and Jo pulled them back to rest against each other. She slipped her leg in between Charlie’s thighs and chuckled. 

“You’ve soaked through your panties, Red,” she murmured. “Are you that turned on by seeing me in the eyepatch?” 

Charlie grinned at Jo. “I mean. . .” she shrugged. “You just look like a badass pirate is all.” 

“Oh yeah?” Jo laughed, turning them so Charlie was pinned underneath of her. Her eyes hungrily looked over her girlfriend, who was only clad for the moment in the soaked through black panties and a black T-Shirt with 20 sided die printed over each breast with the phrase “yes, they’re natural” in between them. “Well then.” She picked up the eyepatch and slipped it on, sitting back in her own panties and flannel shirt, unbuttoned. “I guess that after a long, hard day at sea,” she drawled, watching Charlie shiver. “I best be givin’ you a good seein’ to, now shan’t I, my pretty wench?” 

“Sweet Lord of the Rings  _ yes, _ ” Charlie moaned, arching up.

Sam and Dean can wait. Right now, Jo, Pirate of the High Seas, had a pretty little lass to give the night of her life to, which would double as reassuring Charlie that she’s alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
